Thomas/Looney Tunes (Steaming Trains) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Bugs Bunny - (Thomas and Bugs Bunny are both the main heroes) *James as Daffy Duck - (James and Daffy Duck are both vain and splendid) *Percy as Tweety - (Percy and Tweety are both small, cute, and best friends to Thomas and Bugs Bunny) *Emily as Lola Bunny - (Emily and Lola Bunny are both the main females) *Mavis as Melissa Duck - (Mavis and Melissa Duck are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Gordon as Foghorn Leghorn - (Gordon and Foghorn Leghorn are both big, strong, and proud) *Duck as Porky Pig - (Duck and Porky Pig are both western) *Diesel as Elmer Fudd - (Diesel and Elmer Fudd are both devious) *Duncan as Henery Hawk - (Duncan and Henery Hawk are both small and stubborn) *Spencer as Sylvester - (Spencer and Sylvester are both have names with "S" at the beginning of their names) *George as Marvin the Martian - (Marvin the Martian's voice suits George) *BoCo as Barnyard Dawg - (BoCo and Barnyard Dawg are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bill and Ben as Mac and Tosh - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mac and Tosh are) *Smudger as Yosemite Sam - (Yosemite Sam's voice suits Smudgers) *Bertram as Tazmanian Devil - (Bertram and Tazmanian Devil are both wear brown) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pepe Le Pew - (Pepe Le Pew's voice suits Casey Jr.) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Penelope Pussycat - (Tillie has an interested crush on Casey Jr., just like Penelope Pussycat has an interested crush on Pepe Le Pew) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nasty Canasta - (Silver Fish and Nasty Canasta are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Bugs Bunny) *Bertie as Road Runner - (Bertie and Road Runner are both ride on roads) *Edward as Wile E. Coyote - (Edward was rude in Edward strikes out) *Elizabeth as Granny - (Elizabeth and Granny are both old) *Henry as Hector - (Henry and Hector are both have names starting with "He") *Skarloey as Speedy Gonzales - (Skarloey and Speedy Gonzales are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Rheneas as Slowpoke Rodriguez - (Rheneas and Slowpoke Rodriguez are both best friends to Skarloey and Speedy Gonzales) *Arry and Bert as Rocky and Mugsy - (Arry and Bert are twin brothers, just like Rocky and Mugsy are) *Mighty Mac as Hubie and Bertie - (Mighty Mac are brothers, just like Hubie and Bertie are) *Molly as Witch Hazel - (I know Molly is kind) *Toad as Sniffles - (Toad and Sniffles are both small and cute) *Proteus as Smokey the Genie - (Proteus and Smokey the Genie are both magical) *Charlie as Charlie Dog - (Charlie and Charlie Dog are both share the same names) *Hector as Gossamer - (Gossamer's voice suits Hector) *Donald and Douglas as Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog are) *Oliver as Michigan J. Frog - (Oliver and Michigan J. Frog are both wear green and western) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hugo the Abominable Snowman - (Montana and Hugo the Abominable Snowman are both powerful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hippity Hopper *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Claude Cat *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Miss Prissy *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pete Puma - (Pufle and Pete Puma are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Crusher - (Cerberus and The Crusher are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Bugs Bunny) *Harold as Beaky Buzzard - (Harold and Beaky Buzzard are both fly in the air) *Murdoch as Marc Anthony - (Murdoch and Marc Anthony are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Lady as Pussyfoot *Toby as Merlin Munroe - (Toby and Merlin Munroe are both old, wise, and kind) *Diesel 10 as Toro the Bull - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bulgy as Blacque Jacque Shellacque - (Bulgy and Blacque Jacque Shellacque are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *D261 as Shropshire Slasher - (D261 and Shropshire Slasher are both evil and only made one appearence) *Flora as Petunia Pig - (Petunia Pig's voice suits Flora) *Rosie as Aooga Bird - (Rosie and Aooga Bird are both wear pink) *Terence as Cecil Turtle *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Count Blood Count - (Alfred and Count Blood Count are both evil and mean) *Diesel 11 as Babba Chop *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Mr. Swackhammer *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Michael Jordan *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Pound (Nerdluck) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Bang (Nerdluck) *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Bupkus (Nerdluck) *Billy Shoepack (from TUGS) as Blanko (Nerdluck) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Nawt (Nerdluck) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Pound (Monstar) *Fire Chief (from TUGS) as Bang (Monstar) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Bupkus (Monstar) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Blanko (Monstar) *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Nawt (Monstar) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as K-9 *Troublesome Trucks as Instant Martians Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Bugs Bunny TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Daffy Duck ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Tweety Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Lola Bunny Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Melissa Duck WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Foghorn Leghorn TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Porky Pig TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Elmer Fudd PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Henery Hawk Spencer.png|Spencer as Sylvester GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Marvin the Martin WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Barnyard Dawg Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Mac and Tosh Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Yosemite Sam Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Tazmanian Devil Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Pepe Le Pew Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Penelope Pussycat Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Nasty Canasta Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Road Runner EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Wile E. Coyote Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Granny TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Hector Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Speedy Gonzales Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Slowpoke Rodriguez Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Rocky and Mugsy Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Hubie and Bertie Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Witch Hazel ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Sniffles Proteus the Legendary Engine.jpg|Proteus as Smokey the Genie Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Charlie Dog HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Gossamer Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Michigan J. Frog Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Hugo the Abominable Snowman Johnny.png|Johnny as Hippity Hopper Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Claude Cat Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Miss Prissy Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Pete Puma Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as The Crusher PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Beaky Buzzard Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Marc Anthony ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Pussyfoot Mavis43.png|Toby as Merlin Munroe ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Toro the Bull Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Blacque Jacque Shellacque MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Shropshire Slasher Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Petunia Pig Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Aooga Bird MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Cecil Turtle Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Count Blood Count It's_Diesel_11.jpg|Diesel 11 as Babba Chop ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Mr. Swackhammer Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Michael Jordan TenCentsinGhosts.jpg|Ten Cents as Pound (Nerdluck) Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Bang (Nerdluck) Coast Guard.jpg|Coast Guard as Bupkus (Nerdluck) Billy Shoepack.jpg|Billy Shoepack as Blanko (Nerdluck) GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Nawt (Nerdluck) BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Pound (Monstar) FireTug.png|Fire Chief as Bang (Monstar) Top Hat1.jpg|Top Hat as Bupkus (Monstar) WarriorUpRiver6.png|Warrior as Blanko (Monstar) BetterBluenoseRegatta2.jpg|Bluenose as Nawt (Monstar) Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as K-9 TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Instant Martians Category:Daniel Pineda